Darkness
by XDeansImpalaX
Summary: Dean is Kidnapped
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural all characters from the show belong to there owners**

**Any characters you don't recognize are ones I made up like Cain and James and a the boss from a few chapters back please don't use thank you.**

******Even though this story is over reviews, feedback, or opinions are still welcome.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 Dean and Sam **

Dean walked over to the door to the room  
"Hey Sammy, I will be back in a bit going over to the gas station to get some grub"

"Fine, be careful"  
Dean nodded and went out the door.

Dean ran across the road to the gas station but didn't get far suddenly two vans pulled in out of nowhere and blocked him from his path, the doors opened and someone pulled Dean into the back of the van and a needle was put into his neck his limbs grew heavy. They proceeded to tie his arms behind him; they tried to tie his legs but he kicked out and hit one in the face but they grabbed him and proceeded to tie his legs down, next a ball of cloth was shoved into his mouth and tape was put over that to keep it in a sack soon went over his head and was tied down to his shirt. Dean felt another needle go into his neck this time all went black.

Sam shut his book and proceeded to pull out his laptop, he looked up to look at the clock it said ten twenty six; Dean had left for the gas station at nine twenty two what was taking him so long. He took out his phone and dialed Dean's number it rang and rang and finally it picked up

"Hello? Dean, where are-"

"I am afraid Dean is busy at the moment"  
Sam's eyes widened and fear stabbed at his heart  
"Where's Dean?"  
"As I said 'busy'" said the person on the other end  
it went quite for a few then a muffled scream came through to Sam's ear  
"What have you done to him?"  
"You will find out in time, meet my partner at the park, midnight be there"

"I will, I swear it"

The phone line soon went dead


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Dean**

Dean's hands were tied above his head in metal shackles and his ankles were tied below, he was still blindfolded and gagged. His shoulder was burning in pain from the knife stabbing into it when they were one the phone with Sam, Dean tried to pull at the chains to get them to loosen in the ceiling but it was to no avail. He hung there feeling defeated and frustrated by his luck.

Dean hears a lock clock and a creaking of a door opening, he heard several footsteps approach him but no one touched him to release him from his bounds.

"So you're the infamous Dean Winchester we've all heard about? Strange I thought you would be a lot older than this, but I guess we can't all get what we want now can we?"

Dean struggled against the bonds but he got nowhere well except a few of the guys laughed or stifled a laugh at his pitiful attempts to get loose. He heard shuffling and the tape was cut from his mouth and the rag was pulled out he was about to say something, but they shoved a leather mask over his mouth the bottom was designed to hold the jaw so you couldn't move it to talk or scream for help; the person buckled it behind his head then tightened it so it wouldn't come off. He laid there wondering what they were going to do and what they wanted with him, he did not know if they were human, vampire, or other with this blasted blindfold on  
"So, what do we do with him know boss?"

"In the morning, give his brother another call and another clue but nothing else."  
Dean heard shuffling and the blindfold was taken off his eyes; he looked around as soon as his eyes adjusted to the lighting of the room across the room by the door stood four guys the fifth stood in the middle it looked like he may be the leader of the group. The man in the middle looked at him and smiled then approached.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Sam and Dean on the phone **

Sam got into the Impala and headed toward the meeting place, when he got there two guys stood by the fountain one was smoking the other messing with his gun.  
Sam approached and they looked up  
"Are you the one?"  
"Yea, now where's my brother?"  
"we can't tell you yet sadly."

He pulled a phone out of his pocket and dialed a number  
"Hey boss, he made it."

He moved the phone away from his ear and handed it to me.  
"Sammy…"  
"Dean, are you all right? Have they done anything to you?"  
"Nothing to bad, Sammy, a few bruises and a stab wound in the shoulder otherwise I'm fine"  
"Dean, I will find you I swear I will…"  
There was rustling on the other end then a muffled grunt  
"Dean-"  
"Sorry, Dean can't talk anymore."  
He handed the phone back to the guy who had handed it to Sam; glowering.  
He looked at him, blank expression and dark eyes on his face.  
"What do I need to do?"  
"What you 'need to do' is be patient and wait till another clue comes along…"  
Sam wanted to punch the guy for his comeback but he reigned myself in, he handed him a piece of paper and a piece of a map  
"Follow the directions on the paper correctly, if you fail to follow the rules your brother will pay the price for it"  
Sam nodded to him  
"We will be in touch"  
they turned and made their leave he just stood there and watched as they left.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Dean**

Dean awoke still tied to the bed and still gagged at least he wasn't blindfolded anymore but still he was at their mercy, he heard the door open he looked over and saw two of the guys come over they untied me from the bed and dragged be out of the room I struggled but they hit my shoulder wound to reign me in.

I was brought to a room and my hands were tied above me once more  
"Hello Dean"  
I saw the leader come out of the shadows, he had a smile on his face and something in his hands I soon realized what was in his hand and soon I began to struggle anew but sadly it wasn't getting me anywhere anytime soon. He approached me and his smile vanished.

**Sam's POV**

I sat on the bed of the motel room head in his hands tears running down his cheeks, I was scared of loosing another family member, another friend I was sick of it. I jumped when my cell phone rang I looked at the caller id it was Bobby  
"Hey Bobby" I tried to keep my voice calm

"Hey Sam, are you ok you sound weird"  
"If I told you, well you would yell at us both"  
"Sam"  
"Dean got kidnapped"  
"You Dammed Idjit's can't stay out of trouble can you"

I couldn't say anything it was like someone or something had taken my voice box  
"Sam"  
"I don't…I don't know what to"  
"Tell me where you are and I will be there as fast as I can"

"Thanks Bobby"  
I hung up the phone after I told Bobby what state we were in and what motel we were staying at.  
I awoke again to knocking at the door to the room I scrambled out of bed and shuffled to the door, I looked through the peep hole and saw that it was Bobby; I opened the door and let him in. Bobby entered shut the door then grabbed me into a tight hug as soon as he did I began to cry anew  
"Easy Sam, Easy"  
He helped me back to the bed and soon I was asleep again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 Dean**  
Dean was once again tied to the bed his back bandaged but they hadn't put anything on my injures, I was too weak to struggle anymore and and they kept him sedated so he couldn't move or speak.

Dean didn't move as the door to the room was opened, his eyes stared into space

"Hello Dean, how are you this fine day"

I didn't respond but I did manage to flip him off

"Well didn't know you had this much strength and disobedience in you still"

I turned my eyes toward him and I saw something in his hands I didn't care anymore I just didn't. two of his men came in and unhooked me from the bed then dragged me over to the wall and chained my hand above me just like the day before  
"Dean…Oh Dean what are we going to do with you, you are a very disobedient person"  
"Like I give a sh"  
I was slapped across the face causing my lip started to bleed.  
I lifted my head and spat on the leaders face  
"Fuck you"

He wiped his hand across his face then punched me really hard in the stomach knocking the wind out of me and causing my vision to spin  
"I would watch what you say Dean"  
"How about you go to hell and let me go well you're at it you crazy loon"  
He was getting really mad I felt a foot connect with my ribs ripping my thin shirt and skin I bit my lip against the pain  
"You are really mouthy aren't you Dean well that can be fixed" he motioned his head to one of his goons they brought the leather face mask over, I tried to pull me head away but they held it as they forced the gag over my mouth the hooked it in back and tightened it to ensure it would hold.

Sam awoke to clicking he turned his head thinking it was Dean on his computer but it was Bobby instead that's when he remembered what has happened and fresh tears started anew, Bobby turned his direction and noticed Sam was crying he got up and went over to Sam and sat on the bed Sam sat up and hugged Bobby crying into his shirt like a little kid  
"I am so sorry Bobby, so sorry that you have to deal with this"  
"Sam it's ok just relax we will find him I promise"  
Sam continued to hold on to him then released and stood up and headed to the bathroom to clean up.

When Sam got out of the bathroom Bobby was once again on the computer  
"Sam I have been looking into this little riddle they left you it's a cemetery a not far from here and the grave they are referring to is most likely someone they knew"  
Sam shuffled over to Bobby and the laptop his eyes rescanning the paper the riddle was sitting on the power button of the laptop, Bobby turned around to look at Sam and noticed the red in his eyes and the puffiness to them as well he sighed and stood Sam moved back to give him space  
"What's wrong Bobby"  
"What wrong is you Sam you need to relax and rest I know it's hard but we will find him"  
Sam could only nod and stare blankly at Bobby.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Dean awoke still chained to the wall his arm bearing the weight of his body, he stood and heard the lock on the door open the leader plus the men moved in they also brought in a wooden box.  
the leader walked over to Dean and smiled  
"Time to go Dean we have a meeting with someone soon and we want you to be there for this one"  
the leader motioned his men to come forward with the box that's when I knew what it was for, I began to struggle as they un cuffed me from the wall the cuffed my wrist behind me then proceed to wrap another set or chains around my arms they held me down as the cuffed my ankles and tied my thighs and calves in leather ties. The dragged me to the box and threw me in but before the lid was thrown on they blindfolded me and shoved my head down into the box putting the lid on, I heard them stapling the lid to the box so I couldn't open it. I felt the box moving and then picked up and put non to gently into a vehicle.

Sam was pacing they should have been here by know he looked up as a old moving truck pulled up into the cemetery two men got out and one opened the back to let someone out he assumed was the leader. The leader walked forward towards Sam smiling  
"Hello you must be Sam"  
"Where is my brother"  
"We will get to that"  
He raised his hand and singled his men forward they had a box and I feared to know what was inside  
"Open it"  
they pried the lid off  
"Sam before I show you what is inside if you dare make a move you will regret it"  
Sam nodded to him

What they dragged out of the box made him want to move so badly.

Sam stood his ground as they pulled his brother out of the box he was tied hand and foot he had a leather mask over his mouth gagging and blindfolding him his ears were also plugged so he couldn't hear, I saw blood on the back of his shirt I knew he was hurt I also noticed blood on the shoulder and side of his ribs.

The leader of the group signaled his men to remove the blindfold and plugs  
"Say hello to your brother Dean"  
Dean looked up and saw Sam and began to struggle and against the men holding him  
"Let him talk"  
the gag was then removed  
"Hey Sammy, how's it"  
Sam tried to smile but it wasn't working  
"Dean you look terrible"  
"It's as painful as it looks"  
he wanted to smile Sam knew he did  
'Alright that's enough"  
the gag was replaced over Dean's mouth and the plugs put back in his ears he was then picked up and put into the box again.  
Sam hated seeing his brother in that condition and being able to do nothing about it  
"As you can see Sam your brother is alive"  
"Not in the best of shape though"  
"No I apologize for that but he has quite a temper on him you see"  
"You're not sorry you lying piece of shit if you were sorry you would let him go right know and leave us in peace"  
the leader looked at me quite stunned then his mood shifted  
"Sam you have no idea what we are cable of, so it would be in your best interest to watch your tone or things will get ugly"  
Sam looked at him his hands clenched in a fist his anger rising  
"In fact you migh"  
the leaders word were cut short as Sam drove into him knocking him to the ground punching him hard in the face two of his goons came and pulled Sam off, he proceeded to punch them next.

Sam fought back hard until he felt hot fire go through his shoulder he had just been shot he about fell but stood his ground and continued fighting but eventually they got him to submit and the last thing he felt was hot pain shooting through his side then something collided with his head and all went dark.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **

I awoke back in the hotel room confused, I tried to get up but a firm but gentle hand pushed him back down  
"Take it easy Sam"  
I turned his head and saw Bobby standing by the bed holding a cloth in his hands  
"You got shot in your shoulder and a might bad gash in your side so you won't be moving around to soon"  
"But what about"  
"But nothing Sam, you need to get better, oh by the way they gave us another riddle and a piece of a map as well I looked it up and it's an abandoned mansion off of a small country road"  
I looked at him and Bobby looked at me and knew that look in my eyes, Sam had a fever and by the looks of it it was rising fast, but he couldn't take him to a doctor cause they would question how it had happened and why.

Bobby walked over to the table and sat down at the table so I decided to try and sit up I got my legs over the edge and tried to stand but pain shot into my side and I began to fall until Bobby caught me in his arms  
"See what I told you not to move"

Sam put his hand on Bobby's arm wanting him to let go but he knew it was a bad idea to make him let go.

I was guided back to the bed and I sat  
"I am not going to lay down and be obedient Bobby, Deans out there hurt and tied down like a ravenous animal I will not have it"  
"you will until the next set of instructions come but for now I have shopping to do"

Bobby stood up and came over and placed his hand on my shoulder  
"We will get him Sam, don't you worry we will get him you'll see"

He then squeezed my shoulder as if to comfort me.

I finally gave in to Bobby being sick and injured wouldn't help Dean in the least, Bobby came back from the bathroom a cloth in hand he placed it on my forehead and it helped my hot forehead feel better than it had when I woke up, Bobby then shuffled over to the chair again and closed the laptop sighed and set his head back  
'Bobby, thanks"  
Bobby lifted his head and smiled at Sam

"You're welcome Sam, Know get some rest you look like hell"

I shut my eyes and fell back to sleep.

Dean was pulled out of the crate non to gently and once more tied down to the bed but this time his arms were tied to the sides in leathers straps his ankles cam next, the plugs came out of his ears so he could hear once more  
"You did well Dean as did your brother he listens well to the rules"

Dean wanted to say something but he couldn't because of the gag

"How about we take this off so you can see and speak for a bit"

Dean stayed still as the gag and blindfold were removed he had to blink to adjust to the lighting in the room which wasn't that bright but still after being in a dark box with his eyes covered for so long it seemed bright.

Dean went to turn his head but a strap was put over his forehead and another on his neck  
"Sorry about this Dean but we need to make sure you won't run off on us I heard from a friend of yours that you can pick locks so we are going to make sure that you can pick any locks or be able to unbuckle yourself as well"

I glared at my captor but soon realized it would get me no where anytime so he gave up and slumped into defeat, his captor smiled at him and then turned away and left him in the room alone.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I laid on the bed trying to get loose from my bonds rubbing my wrist raw trying eventually I had to stop due to the pain, I turned my head as the door opened and the man came in once more with his goons  
"Hello Dean sleep well" the man said

I glared at him and he smiled like a little kid on Christmas  
he motioned his men to come forward and remove the gag  
"you know you're crazy right" I said to him  
" I know Dean been that way for years by the way do you know what today is" the man said  
"no" I said  
the mans smile grew and quite frankly it was annoying.

The man motioned his men to put the gag back on before they un hooked me from the bed, the crate was brought in and that's when I began to struggle there was no way in hell I was going back in there I felt a prick in my arm and my movements grew sluggish and slow my vision started to spin soon it when dark all together.

When I came to again my wrist were tied around a tree and my ankles tied underneath me the gag was still in place and there seemed to be no one in sight, I looked around and began to panic i struggled against my bonds and soon noticed they were rope but handcuffs binding my wrist my neck was also tied. I heard twigs snapping and a figure came into view  
"Welcome back Dean"  
I glared at him wishing I could punch him at the moment  
"your probably wondering what going on well this is the next stage I can't give away to many details those you will find out for yourself"  
he came over and checked to make sure my bonds were holding.  
he walked back over to his men  
"Well we will take are leave now Dean bye"  
I began to struggle again but it was no use it only cut my wrist more and more causing them to bleed, I finally gave up and slumped forward waiting.

_  
I want to thank you all for the reviews so far I also wanted to let you all know I may go back and make chapter 2 and some other chapters longer but I dont know when yet but when it does happen I will let you all know when I update the next chapter or so.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

I awoke still bound to the tree the moon was high in the sky and the air cold and causing my breath to fog in front of my face; I looked around for any signs of life but heard nor saw anything.

I struggled against my bindings again knowing it wouldn't help; I stopped suddenly when the edges of the cuffs rubbed against my injured wrist I winced and stopped knowing I was going nowhere soon so I just drifted off to sleep.

I woke to cold water being dumped on me I awoke my head shot up so fast that my vision spun  
"Morning Dean see you made it through the night"  
the man snapped his fingers and his men came and unlocked the cuffs they then re cuffed them in front and a rope put between the links, I was too weak to mover or fight them and my body was sapped of warmth the rope was thrown over a branch and pulled till I was standing.  
The man smiled and pulled out a bamboo rod and came over to me  
"This will only hurt a bit"  
I felt the blows land on me multiple times I sagged in my bonds soon I blacked out.

I awoke again my body in pain I was in the room again and chained to the floor instead of the bed  
"Awake at last are we"  
I started to move but pain shot through my body I winced and laid there  
"Cant move can you"  
I looked up at him then lowered my head he soon started to laugh  
"What this the great Dean Winchester giving in"  
I wanted to hide myself in the darkest corner of the room  
"Nothing to say ohh wait you can't"  
he began to laugh again I tried to ignore him I wanted to block out the laughter the pain all of it I wanted it all to stop.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

I awoke still in the room still cold and damp my wrist had been bandaged sometime while I was out I looked and saw that the chain attached to my cuffs was longer than I thought at first.

I stood up and headed for the bathroom in the room, once done I went and sat back on the floor in a corner humming to myself.

I sat there for who knows how long before the door opened to the room  
"Still alive that's good to know"

I didn't bother to look up

"What the matter Dean…huh what the matter"  
he came over and kicked me I didn't scream or react I just took the blows that followed

"Take off the gag and put this on leave the manacles on his ankles and wrist "  
the men nodded and came over they lifted me up and put a collar on my neck they took the chains of the manacles and ankles and they took the gag out as well.

I was brought to a room that was well furnished and neat  
"Hello Dean welcome"  
"Go to hell the lot of you"  
the man face flashed to stunned then back  
"I heard you had a temper"  
I looked up and glared at him  
"Yea well my temper is nothing compared to my brothers when he finds you guys"  
I smirked before a blow fell across my cheek  
"Gahh you hit like a girl ya know"  
another blow fell knocking me to the ground then they continued some more before darkness to me.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

I sat on the bed Bobby was gone to get supplies; I stood up and went to the fridge and grabbed a can of beer I opened it and took a sip, the door opened and Bobby came in

"Well I got you some food and I also got bandages and some medical supplies"  
"Thanks Bobby"  
he nodded and brought over a bag I dug out the burger and fries and my mind shot to Dean and I got a sick feeling in my stomach again  
"Sam you ok"

I looked up and nodded  
"Yea"  
I went back to eating and got lost in my thoughts

**Deans Pov**

I awoke lying on the floor of my cell my body ached I realized I was no longer gagged but my wrist were still manacled with a chain leading to the floor my ankles were not. I heard voices and the door opened  
"Awake at last I see you really don't know how to control that temper do you?"  
I said nothing as he walked over to me and knelt down  
"This is a first that you haven't lashed out at me"  
"Lucky day" I smirked then dropped it.

He looked at me and took my chin in his hand  
"Your stubborn you know that?"  
"And you're an ass"  
I was slapped across the face knocking me over.

I looked at him blood coming from my split lip the man stood up and smiled  
"I think it's time for you to see your brother again Dean don't you think"

I looked up at him but after a few looked away i was tired of fighting knowing I would not win this fight this time.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys thanks for the awesome reviews for the last chapter. I want to say a few things about this chap before we begin the man holding Dean will finally be given a name as will his most trusted men I wanted to let you know so you would not be confused when reading this chapter. **

**Chapter 12 **

I followed Cain and his men down a hallway, a chain was linked to the collar around my neck and my arms were handcuffed behind me I wasn't planning on going anywhere after all my smart ass remarks and all the stuff I did it never helped me get anywhere but here. I was brought to a van and forced to lie down in the back where they hooked the chain to the leg of the seat the metal mouthpiece of the leather gag was slipped into my mouth to silence me next a blanket covered me hiding me from view.

I laid there unmoving in the back as it drove down whatever rode we were on  
"You move or make any sound you will hate the outcome I promise"  
I stayed put I wanted to move but I had a feeling that I was being watched just in case so I stayed there quite unmoving. I felt the car stop and the doors opened

"Watch him"  
I heard voices outside and I soon noticed it was Sam's I moved to get up but was slammed back down hard into the flooring of the van my vision spun for a few moments before it settled  
"Don't move" the voice belonged to Damien Cain's second in command

I stayed put and tried to figure out what they were saying but the blanket muffled a lot of it.  
I laid there for some time before I head the back open the blanket was taken off causing sunlight to rush into my eyes and it made them water  
"Dean"

I felt a hand on my shoulder as I was picked up and non to gently  
"As you can see Sam he's doing well"  
"you call that well"  
I looked up at Sam his face angry and a hint of pain showed in his eyes as he stared down Cain.  
I noticed Nate the other henchmen with a bag I finally realized why.

I went to warn Sam but I was pulled back into the van by my shoulders I saw Sam get hit by Drake and go down to his knees the bag was shoved over his head I struggled to get to Sam but they held me down soon a needle entered the skin of my neck my vision spun and soon went black.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 **

Dean awoke back in the cell still gagged the chain hooked to the handcuffs was hooked to a ring in the floor I lifted my head and saw Sam not too far away his arms were chained above him and he was gagged as well, the chain didn't reach very far which caused me to panic fast.

I heard the door open and Cain and Damien came into the room

"Hello Dean glad you could join us"  
Damien came over and removed the gag from my mouth  
"What kind of twisted game are you playing here"

"What game Dean"  
"Why did you decide to kidnap my brother was it to get me to break further or was it to piss me off cause guess what you managed to piss me off"  
I stood and glared at him trying to keep my strength up but soon my legs gave out and I fell.

I looked up my brow wet with sweat I finally realized I had a fever starting  
_"No no not know" _I tried to concentrate but it was broken with a bamboo stick hit my side, I felt another blow follow that and then another  
"Come on Dean what happened have you lost your fighting spirit huh have you"  
another blow fell along with a kick  
"Damien I want you to and Drake to take him and dump him at the hotel later tonight"  
Damien nodded then they walked out of the room.

I awoke again on hard concrete gagged once more and tied I saw head lights and had to look away I felt hands on my should and the rag was pulled from my mouth  
"Bo..bby"  
"Don't try and talk Dean"

I felt the ropes being cut and then I was picked up I bite my lip against the pain I heard the hotel door open before I was set down on the bathroom floor.

I was so dizzy that my stomach finally went against me and I vomited into the toilet. The food they had given me was enough to keep my strength up but now it just didn't help at all but make me more sick  
"Once your done lets wash the blood out of your hair ok"  
I lifted my head and nodded I looked up and let Bobby wash out my hair and trim my beard that had grown a little he took off my shirt and cleaned the injuries of the mud and grim then added ointment to them and bandaged them before helping me to the bed where I fell asleep instantly.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 **

I awoke my body sore chills ran down my spine he heard shuffling  
" See your awake thirsty Dean"  
I turned my head and nodded  
Bobby's arm slipped under me neck and he raised me up to take a drink I coughed a bit.

Bobby laid my head back down gently  
"Anything else"  
I nodded no I wanted to talk but my throat seemed closed I then remembered Sam I sat bolt upright pain shot through my ribs and welts and other injuries the room spun again I felt hands on my shoulders before I felt like I was going to vomit  
"Easy easy" I was lowered back down my vision still spun and once again darkness claimed me.

I awoke still in the hotel  
"Bobby"  
I heard footsteps  
"Yes"  
"Bathroom"

Bobby helped me up and walk to the bathroom before he let me go after I was done I walked to the bed by myself I was weak from the strain I laid back down chills going up and down my spine again  
"Bobby have you heard any news about Sam"  
"Not yet"

I cursed under my breath before falling asleep again.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

I awoke standing upright which seemed odd until I came to all the way and realized my writs were in shackles attached to the wall and my ankles chained to a ring in the floor, a metal piece kept my tongue down and a leather gag was over my mouth so I couldn't talk.

I looked around and saw blood on the floor in the center of the room it was dried and looked old I then remembered Dean I wanted to scream but with the gag I couldn't do so I swung my head around and saw no sign of Dean anywhere. I heard the door open and some men came in the leader I assumed was dressed in black jeans and a black tank a knife clung to his side.

I struggled to get out of my chains but they held firm  
"Ahh Sam come on don't be like this don't act like your brother did I hate that"  
he came over to me and grabbed my chin so I would look him in the face  
"Gordon said you two were stubborn, he also told me while he was in prison how pissed he was at you both and how badly he wanted revenge and when I found out he was killed I wanted vengeance against you for killing my teacher"  
I glared at him he smiled and removed the gag then he backed up and his men came forward and brought me to the center of the room and shackled my wrist above me.

Hours went by as the interrogated me asking me question I had no answers to questions it seemed that only Dean would know  
"Come on is there anything you know"  
Cain screamed at me  
"Just face it you lost"  
Cain turned on me eyes blazing he came over and smacked me across the cheek  
"I never lose"  
he stormed out of the room slamming the door behind him.

* * *

I am sorry that the chapters seem so short as of late hope you all can forgive me for it. Thanks for the awsome reviews as always.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

I strolled into my bosses office  
"This one isn't talking sir what do we do"

John turned around to look me in the eye  
"Well try harder"  
"I have sir, nothing is working"  
John stood up  
"Take me to him"

I nodded before walking him to the room where we were keeping him

**Sams Pov**

I heard the door open once more and Cain came in along with someone I had not seen or met yet, Cain's men came forward and placed the gag back into my mouth  
"So you're Sam heard a bit about you from Cain here"  
the man who I assumed was the official leader of the group came forward and began to circle me like a vulture

"He may do well in the fighting arena"  
my eyes widened and made my heart beat faster  
"What do you think Cain"  
"He might his brother would have done better but still we can manage"  
"Cain the other one wasn't responding anymore this one is still in the early stages"  
the man smiled my way and shivers fell down my spine.

**Deans Pov**

I awoke chills still going up and down my spine but it wasn't as bad as it had been yesterday I sat up and looked around Bobby was gone possibly getting more supplies. I got up and proceeded to the fridge and grabbed a water bottle and drank half of it before stopping the cold water felt good going down and it helped his itching throat as well.

I walked over to the sink and managed to shave before I had to lie down again since my vision was still spinning and my legs shook with the strain, I was worried for Sam worried what was happening to him I had to find him save him and put those guys in prison for all that they had done.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

I was dragged to a van and driven to an unknown location I was pulled from the van and a blindfold was put over my eyes, I heard birds and yelling and what sounded like cheering as well. I tried to push back but it was no use they held firm and continued to push me into the building, I was dragged down some stairs the air getting colder as we went down.  
I heard a door open I was dragged into a room my writs were released from the handcuffs and tied to the sides of me in manacles  
"Grab the head Drake while we set up"

I heard the door opened again and then shut  
"Sam there is no turning back once you're here if you manage to win a good number of fights you may earn your freedom"

I heard shuffling hen the door shut and silence followed

**Dean's Pov**

I lay in bed watching TV and waited for Bobby to come back I turned my head as I heard the rumble of the impalas engine pulling up which made me smile I missed driving her and listening to her purr, the door opened and Bobby came in smiling he set the keys down and I sat up

"Sit still you Idjit I am surprised you can even move after what happened to you"  
I smiled at him as he handed me a bag inside was a pecan pie  
"Thanks"

I took the pie out of the bag and grabbed a slice and set it on the plate Bobby handed me along with a fork.

I ate three slices and Bobby ate two before handing me an envelope  
"What's this"  
"Have feeling you will want to go and find Sam soon so I might as well give you that"  
"When did it come"  
"Last night while you were sleeping"  
I opened the letter and my heart beat faster and my hands began to shake it was a damned invite to some arena thing  
"They didn't…they.." I couldn't get the words out my throat was tight and I felt like I was choking

"Dean"

Bobby put his hand on my shoulder I turned to him and I couldn't help but let a tears drop from my eyes.

**Sam's Pov **

I dodged the fist flying towards his face but he fell when his legs were kicked out from under him  
"COME ON" a person shouter out  
"KILL HIM" another shouted out  
a million others shouted out at us I punched the guy in the jaw and sent him into a wall he turned and came at me as if the blow didn't faze him in the least, he came at me and punched me in the gut so hard I lost my breath.  
I fell to my knees struggling to breath the man kicked me again and again I grabbed onto his foot and pulled until he fell back I stood and went at him punching him over and over his nose began to bleed. I never noticed the man behind me I felt a shock hit my shoulder then another and another I fell to my side and gasped as they continued to shock me finally I blacked out.

* * *

Hello all I want to say I am so sorry or not updating in a while been very busy. Updates will get better. Thank you all for reading.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

I awoke in my cell my body sore and stiff I could hear the faint sound of cheering and screaming meaning another fight had either started or was happening right now, I sat up as the guards came in and grabbed me I did not try to struggle back knowing I would get nowhere if I tried.

They brought me to the entrance to the arena the yelling was a fierce roar and pounded in my ears I winced as pain flashed through body, the door opened and a man covered in blood was dragged though the victor was smiling and had his arms raised taking in the crowds shouts.

He turned and looked at me and smiled I was shoved forward the door was closed behind me and the fight began.  
**  
Deans Pov**

I drove my baby into the place where the fights we to take place I parked got out and approached the building a guard stood waiting  
"Pass"  
I handed him the pass and he waved me in I walked in and the crowd was around a ring with a cage around it my hearts stopped for a few moments I approached till I could see a mass of brown hair my hearts dropped even further it was Sam fighting some dude with a shit load of tattoos covering his body.

I pressed until I felt a hand on my shoulder I turned some men and suits told me to follow them I followed until we were upstairs in a room I could still see the fight going on outside  
"Glad you could make it, didn't think you would"  
"Shut up you sick son of a bitch and let my brother go"  
the man turned to face me smiling  
"I heard from Cain you had a temper"  
"When it comes to my brother I do"  
"I am betting you are wanting to negotiate with me to free your brother, fine let's talk"  
I glared at him my heart beating faster and faster  
"If your brother win the fight he goes free if he loses you take his place"  
"Gordon's freaks shouldn't have let me go then cause I don't come quietly"

The man smiled and then continued to talk.

An hour had passed Sam had lost 4 fights I knew I was in deep shit for excepting to the terms I heard the door open and some men were dragging Sam in, they dropped him to the floor I ran over and picked him up  
"Sam…Sam…"  
Sam's eyes opened but only for a bit  
"Sam come on buddy"  
I turned to the man  
"Let me take him to my car I have a friend then I will come back I swear"  
the man stared for a bit  
"Fine"  
his men followed me out I got Sam to the Impala where Bobby was waiting he took Sam and placed him gently in the front seat I grabbed Bobby's shoulder smiling to him  
"Take care of him"  
Bobby stared at me stunned before he nodded and went to the driver's side he started my baby up and drove off leaving me alone watching them leave.


	19. Chapter 19

**Note: **Flashbacks scenes are in italics.

**Chapter 19**

I was led to a cell and they searched me they took my gun my watch they let me keep my necklace since one guy tried to touch it and got punched in the face for doing so, they also took my jacket and shoes and socks leaving me in a shirt and jeans.

I sat on the floor which oddly enough was warm instead of cold I leaned my head back and sighed what a fucking idiot I was for even daring to accept the terms I did it for Sam just as I always had.

"_Come on get up or are you to scared huh"  
Sam lay on the ground some bullies bigger and older than him surrounding him in a circle  
"Come on baby"  
"HEY"  
I came over the oldest looked up as I walked over pushing them away from Sam  
a fist connected with my jaw sending me sprawling I looked up as they smiled._

_I looked up at Sam watching shaking wanting to help but he knew better  
"Sam go now"  
I got up and pushed Sam out of the way of a kick taking it in the ribs I fell and got back up again  
"What are you stupid or something"  
the blows kept coming soon I black out. _

_I awoke Sam next to me his eyes red from crying  
"Sammy"  
he turned and looked at me then smiled  
"Thanks Dean"  
I sat up wincing from the pain I put my hand on Sam's shoulder and smiled at him  
"Welcome littler brother now let's go back to the hotel and wait for dad huh"  
he nodded at me before running towards the car at the end of the alley._

I smiled at the memory that I held close to my heart poor Sam hated fight hated doing anything violent then he still did from time to time but when you're a hunter fighting whether you like it or not, I heard the door open  
"Time to go"  
I stood up as the guard came in with cattle prods in their hands in case I tried anything.

I was led to a door I heard shouts and screams none of it sounded good the door opened and a man was dragged through unmoving I had no idea if he was dead or alive. I turned my head the fighter was a man covered in tattoos around Sam's height his hands covered in blood, I realized this was the same man I saw fighting Sam when I had entered the building.

I was shoved forward and the door was closed  
"COME ON"  
"KILL HIM"  
"TEAR HIM APART"  
the shouts from the crowd were brutal the man came forward smiling  
"Hey fugly I remember you"  
the man's fist came flying at me knocking me into the wall  
"Well then"  
I went at him he dodged and punched me in the stomach the air was driven from my lungs sending me to the floor gasping for air  
"COME ON"  
"END IT"  
"HES WORTHLESS"  
the shouts increased I stood and went at him again landing a hit to his jaw he didn't fall but stood his ground  
"My turn"

I knew this fight was going to be over soon and it ended with me losing.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

I was dragged back to my cell and laid on an old cot non to gently jarring old and new injuries alike they left soon after leaving me alone a few moments later the door opened again a man came in with a bag I sat up.

Some guards came in and came over to me they had to fight to pin me down and they got my hands in padded cuffs on the side and they then cuffed my ankles I struggled but they held firm  
"Let us know if he give u trouble"  
"Actually Could you restrain his mouth for me"

The guard nodded before coming back over and shoved a rag into my mouth before putting duck tape over it to hold it in place.

The guards left and closed the door the man turned to me and pulled on a pair of gloves  
"Now just take it easy and we can get this over without any problems"  
I struggled not wanting him to touch me, the man took out a pair of scissors and cut my shirt he then proceeded to clean my injuries and bandage them as well.  
I laid there wanting to know why they were helping me and taking care of my injuries  
"There all done, that wasn't so bad was it"  
I glared at him before looking away  
"I will take the gag off if you promise not to do anything"  
I turned my head and allowed him to remove the gag.

I took a deep breath to get some of the air I lost being gagged  
"thirsty"  
I nodded he sat my head up and put a bottle to my lips being gentle and not forcing it or trying to choke me he took it away  
"Thanks"

He nodded  
"I am sorry but I must go"  
he stood and bowed low before leaving me alone tied to the cot with the only light source coming from a dirty window to high for me to reach across the room.

**Sam's Pov**

I awoke in pain and a lot of it I opened my eyes and took in my surroundings it was a hotel room it wasn't top of the line nor was it dumpy it was more of a middle class motel, I turned my head as I heard a cough  
"Bobby"

My voice was cracked and my throat dry, bobby turned his head  
"Hey kid finally awake I see"  
he got up and came over  
"Thirsty"  
I nodded he lifted my head and helped me drink so I would not choke on the water  
"Dean where…Where is he?"  
Bobby looked at me  
"He stayed behind but I will call up some friends to help get him back "  
I wanted to sit up and leave to go back and help Dean but Bobby would probably knock me out and drug me to keep me from doing so I just stayed there.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21 **

I awoke the cell door opened and the doctor came back in he placed a finger to his lips he came over then finally I spoke  
"What are you doing?"

"Stay quite will you please, if they catch me I am in deep shit"  
I looked at him before he reached into his bag pulling out a few apple slices he undid my wrist cuffs allowing me to eat without help.

I looked up at him he had his hands clasped together and he seemed nervous I then noticed a mark of some sort on his collar bone are hidden a bit by his shirt

"What is that?"  
I pointed to the mark  
"Nothing don't worry about it"  
"Ok then, who are you then?"

"Kalin"

"Dean"

We shook hands and he smiled and seemed to loosen up a bit  
"So how long have you been here?"  
"About 5 years give or take, I have no family I was an orphan when I was taken off the streets"

I looked at him eating the slices of apple.

He turned to me  
"What about you, why are you here?"

"Traded places with my brother the tall guy brown scruffy hair"  
"That was your brother, why take his place?  
"Because he's my younger brother and I do anything to keep him safe from harm"  
Kalin nodded to me and smiled  
"I am sorry but I must go before everyone wakes and finds me here"  
he re cuffed my hands and left soon after smiling as he went.

I laid there for a bit before the guard came in and released me from the bed

"You're up first today"  
I followed them out to the door to the arena and this time I was ready to fight, the door opened revealing a man black hair tied back he had a thin scar on his cheek he turned to me as I walked up the shouts began anew  
"WASTE HIM"  
"KILL HIM"  
"MAKE HIM BLEED"  
I ignored the shouts being thrown at us.

I walked up to him and we waited for the bell to ring once it did I threw a punch at his cheek causing him to reel back he came at me I dodged his punch and kicked out I heard bone snap in the ankle, the man fell to one knee but got up not to long after punching out and hitting me in the gut knocking me into the wall I looked up coughing.

The fight was going into my favor as I took the man's arm and broke it after his ankle he fell to the ground clutching it in pain the bell rang and the fight ended the man was carried out and a new one entered and a new fight began.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

I was taken to my cell the fights were tiring I had been here for about a week I had gone through many fights I lost count 2 days ago , I sat on my cot and put my head in my hands my back was killing me but thanks to Kalin the pain wasn't as bad.

I heard the door open and Kalin came in again he had a tray in his hands this time  
"Sneaking around again?"  
he nodded and smiled before handing the tray to me there was a sandwich with a glass of soda next to it.

I looked up at him while taking the sandwich out of the bag and began to eat

"I wanted to apologize for not answering you about the thing on my shoulder"

I looked up at him chewing and my eyebrows raised  
"Don't worry I shouldn't have pried"  
he looked up at me before moving his collar aside there was an old brand looking mark it was a circle with a skull in it

"They did that to you?"

he nodded to me and then looked back over to me  
"Sorry I did not tell you I just get a little sensitive about it"

I nodded to him continuing to eat  
"What time is it?"

"Eleven forty four"

I nodded continuing to eat.

Kalin and me talked for a solid hour or so before he had to leave so I could sleep and rest for the fights to come tomorrow  
"Kalin thank you"  
he turned and smiled again  
"Your welcome Dean see you again soon"  
he left and silence dropped on the room I sighed and rolled over to sleep but it evaded me I turned again and still nothing I growled and got up and paced for a while before I laid back down I shut my eyes and finally slept.

Morning came to fast the guard came again but instead of the arena we went to a room  
"Put your hands on that bar?"  
I raised my eyebrows and did as they said soon rope was tied around them  
"What the heck?"  
I struggled but they made sure the rope was tight enough, they backed off I turned me head and saw a man coming forward and he had a glowing object in his hands I soon realized what it was and I struggled harder

"Tie him down better"  
rope was tied around my waist and tied to the sides till I couldn't move next came my neck and then my legs and chest.

The man came forward again and stuck the brand to my side I did not scream when it was finally pulled away I took a deep breath and once I was released I fell

"99 here now"

I opened my eyes a bit and saw Kalin he bowed low  
"Yes"

"Take care of this filths branding"  
Kalin nodded and once the guards took me back to my cell Kalin following in suit.

* * *

Hey all thanks for all the awesome reviews I appreciate it


	23. Chapter 23

**Holy crap chapter 23….I usually have a hard time keeping up with fanfics but thanks to you guys I am sticking to it and am going to finish it but the ending is not in sight. I have a lot more planned for the two Winchester brothers. **

**Thank you all for enjoying the story I hope you enjoy the rest that is to come and thank you all for the amazing reviews.**

**Also I am going to go back into the older chapters and clean those up and fix the point of views as soon as I can so it makes more sense when you or anyone else reads it. **

**Chapter 23**

I paced back and forth and poor Bobby kept having me sit but I wasn't having it  
"Sam will you sit your ass down"

I looked up at him then back to the floor muttering Bobby stood grabbed my arm and set me down in a chair and cuffed them there  
"Hey"  
I looked up at him  
"Don't even pull that look on me ya idgit"

"Bobby we have to go help him it's been a week since we left there"  
"You are in no condition yet Sam… I want to help Dean to but I want you to be able to go in with a level head"

I sighed before looking at him again  
"I will be fine Bobby but should we get the cops involved"  
"After we save your brother"

I nodded to him then smiled

**Deans Pov**

Kalin looked at Dean

"What the fuck does the brand mean anyway"  
"Death matches"  
I turned to him  
"What?"  
"You heard me…death matches, I won mine already well sorta anyway"  
"Sorta"  
"I killed three guys then stopped os I became a doctor and a helper around here"  
I nodded

"I see"  
Kalin finished bandaging the wound in my shoulder from the previous fight that afternoon  
"I am allowed to leave and go buy food and stuff without anyone following me they trust me not to run I have tried and failed each time"  
"Kalin I got a favor"  
he looked up at me eyebrows raised.

I wrote down the hotel Sam and me had been staying at and the room number and gave it to Kalin  
"Be careful "  
he nodded and left soon after.

**Sams Pov**

Sam turned his head as he heard a knock at the door he stood to answer but Bobby stopped him gun ready, he went to the door and opened it a red head kid with bright green eyes stood there shivering from the rain  
"Who?"  
"Dean sent me"  
Bobby let him in and grabbed a towel and handed it to him.

I sat down

"So what's your name?"  
"Kalin"

"Pleasure"  
"So whats going on with Dean"  
Kalin seemed to sink in on himself a bit before returning to the surface  
"He's won so many fight they marked him to be put…to be put in the death matches"  
"Marked"  
Kalin moved his shirt over a little to revel a circle with a skull in it

"And these death matches when do they start"  
"As soon as they want"  
my heart stopped short for a few my breath seemed to cut short this whole thing had gone from bad to worse in a matter of a week.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

I heard the door open as Kalin entered the room he smiled a bit before coming over and handing me a bottle of water and some orange slices

"I met your brother Sam and his friend Bobby there very nice"  
I looked up him and smiled  
"Yea Sam tries to be all tough and everything but down under that he's just a soft hearted guy"

Kalin smiled at me.

I jumped as the door opened Kalin shrunk down  
"99 what are you doing here"  
"I..I was just…"  
the man came forward and smacked Kalin  
"Will you stop the stuttering and talk"  
Kalin looked up at him fear in his eyes  
"I came to check on him he was making noise as I was passing I…I was just making sure nothing was wrong"  
the man arched his eyebrows he looked over to me then to the cot I was hoping he did not see the bottle but my stomach dropped when he found it  
"Are you helping him without be told 99"  
Kalin shook his head

"Then what's this"  
the man held up the water bottle in his hands.

Kalin looked up at him  
"It's nothing sir"

"Really it looks like something to me"  
he turned to me  
"Did you have something to do with this"

I stayed silent and did not dare look up

The man went over the door the guards came in and grabbed me shackling my hands in front before dragging me out I tried to look back but they grabbed my hair as I continued to fight against them.

I was taken to a room down the hall my hands chained above me

"Tell me everything that has been going on?"  
"Go to hell"  
the man looked up at me and smiled I felt something collide with my side

"Tell me"  
I shook my head and another hit came at me.

The interrogation went on for a solid hour before I finally told him some lies to keep Kalin from getting hurt

"Is that all?"  
I nodded to him

"Good"  
I raised my head a bit as I saw him walk over to his guards who soon approached me and put a gag over my mouth like last time

"Leave him here for the night so he learns of his wrong doings"  
the guards nodded and soon left me alone in a room that was only lit by a small hanging lamp in the far side of the room.


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey all first off is a huge Thank you to all of you for reading this and giving me great advice and good questions to what I am writing it help me greatly.**

**Second: thanks to you I have been improving my writing trying to make flow easier and it makes it easier to understand what is going on without your awesome feedback I would be in a huge ditch without a way out.**

**Dean: Sam why are we doing this again  
Sam: Because Dean the fans enjoy reading….  
Dean: enjoy reading us get the shit beaten out of use **

***stands up goes over to camera and waves* **

**Sam: Dean come sit back down  
Dean: No**

***Sam gets up and drags Dean to staging area **

* * *

**Chapter 25 **

I awoke sometime later still chained above me my limbs bearing the weight of my body, I turned my head as the door opened and the man came back in

"Enjoy your night"  
I wanted to yell at him but the gag was still present the man came forward and whispered in my ear

"Today is your first death match"  
I looked up at him but my head was too heavy so it fell back down.

The guard came over and undid my chains I would have fallen if they did not catch me I pushed them off ripping the gag off and told them I could walk, I followed them to the arena there a man stood scars covered his torso and back some covered his face as well

"Well this is going to be fun"  
I was shoved foreword a knife handed to me and one was given to my opponent he smiled and as soon as the bell rang all hell broke loose, I fell to the floor holding my injured side where the knife had left a long medium deep gash I got up and went at him again cutting his arm making him drop the knife but the man raised his fist and slammed it into the back of my neck my vision darkened and then all fell silent.

I awoke some time later my head pounding  
"Dean.."

I opened my eyes and saw Kalin he had a light bruise on his cheek and by the way he was breathing his ribs were most likely hurt as well

"Hey…I am so sorry you got caught"  
"It wasn't your fault it was mine I should have been careful"

I looked at him I went to place my hand on his shoulder but my wrist were cuffed to the bed as were my ankles

"They wanted you restrained in case you tried to run away"  
"Kalin..I..

My words did not want to form so the room fell into silence.


	26. Chapter 26

Dean: Man Sam I just can't get a break darn fan girls  
Sam: just get used to it and go along goodness its not that bad

Dean: Not that bad look at all the darn crap I have gone through I am going to go crazy soon

Sam: *laughs*

Dean: *Glares*

**Chapter 26**  
I awoke Kalin sound asleep on the floor I finally noticed the ankle cuff attached to a ring in the floor  
"How did I miss that"  
"I am trying to forget that it's on"

I turned my head to looks at him he had his head on his knee and his look was spacey and out of it

"You ok"

he nodded then moved to the other cot that was at my feet and laid down sighing, I lifted my head as I heard shout and cries from the hall

"The hell"

I head a bang and something collided with the door before it opened.

My heart beat faster as Sam came in

"Dean"  
he came over and undid the restraints I sat up clutching my side I had almost forgotten about the wound in my side  
"Get Kalin please"

Sam turned to Kalin going to the cuff and pick locking it Kalin stood and I then noticed his shoulder and upper torso were bandaged

"Come on"'

I followed Kalin behind us.

I followed Sam out the back to the impala

"Hey Baby man have I missed you"  
he touched the roof running his hand along the surface

"Dean come on"  
I got into the back seat I suddenly noticed sirens in the background

"Go Sam"

Sam nodded and drove off into the night.

We got back to the hotel and when we got in I dropped onto the bed Kalin sat on the other  
"Damn Dean you look like hell"  
"Shut up"  
Bobby went over and placed his hand on my shoulder  
"Let's get you cleaned up and get those injuries cleaned up and taken care of"

"Fine then leave me the hell alone so I can sleep, also find Kalin some food I don't thing he's eaten much as of late"

Bobby nodded as I sat up and rubbed my hand on my chin noticing I needed a shave  
"Let me shower and shave first before you clean up my wounds ok"  
Sam and Bobby both nodded as I walked into the bathroom.

glad you have enjoyed the story thus far hope you enjoy the rest to come as I said before this story is far from over I got a lot more planned for the these two.


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey all just letting you know that I will be updating Bitter Angst as soon as I can so keep an eye out and I am also coming out with a new crossover fanfic as well so that will be coming out as well. **

**Hope you all are enjoying this wonderful story and I hope you enjoy the rest of it as well.**

**Now on to the awesome story….**

**Chapter 27**

I awoke to soft snores across from me I opened my eyes and saw Kalin on the bed across from me sound asleep, I got up and walked over to the fridge my legs were shaking I felt chills go up my spine. The room spun as I turned back to the bed my legs gave way and I fell to the floor coughing and clutching my side in pain  
"Son of a…."

I heard rustling and Kalin got up and came over

"Dean…hold on..."

I heard him run to the door opening it  
"Dean"

I heard Sam's voice calling me but for some reason my tongue did not want to work my body felt cold and sweat covered my brow soon darkness took me.

**Sams Pov**

I picked Dean up and laid him on the bed his brow covered in sweat his body shaking from chills attacking his body  
"Kalin can you grab some ice please"  
Kalin nodded and left coming back four minutes later a tub of ice Bobby and me put it into some small zip lock bags and placing it around Deans body trying to cool down the fever.

"_Sam…Sammy" _

"_MMM"  
"Come on kid time to rise and shine little bro"  
"MM…no" _

"_Sammy"_

_Dean walked over and pulled the blanket off my head letting the light his me. _

_I sat up looking at him and he stood there and laughed at me as I shuffled out of bed and came over to the table to eat _

"_Dean..when is dad going to come back"  
"Not sure Sam…" _

_I looked at him then to the food he gave me  
"He will come back Sammy he will I promise"_

_I looked up at him and smiled at him. _


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey all sorry if the previous chapter was a bit confusing I was half awake when I wrote it so…hope you all can forgive me for that.**

**Any who this chapter will answer any questions you have asked me recently. **

**Thank you all again for the amazing feedback and for the awesome reviews as well, I love hearing back from you guys it helps me improve I also love getting questions cause then it helps me write as well. **

**Now onto the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 28 **

I sat by Deans bed that's where I had been for the last 2 days  
"Sam you should sleep now that the poison is taken care you don't have to worry so much"  
"I know Bobby but...but he looks horrid and how did the poison not affect him till know?"  
"Slow acting"

I turned to Kalin and arched a brow  
"Why didn't it come out when he was bleeding"  
"Injected somewhere else possibly"

I stood and went to change the water in the bucket.

I was worried the poison had almost killed him

"I will be back soon you two going to go get some food, don't leave the room"  
we both nodded to Bobby as he went out the door

"Thanks again Kalin for your help, if it wasn't for you Dean would not be here right now"  
"Your welcome Sam"

I turned and smiled at him as I put the cold cloth on Dean's forehead.

**Deans Pov**

I awoke my body heavy I groaned and I felt a hand on my shoulder

"Dean...Dean"  
"Sam…mmy"

my words were slurred  
"Hang on"  
I heard shuffling and a moment later felt my head lifted up and a glass put to my lips  
"Drink slow"

I took a few sips before I started coughing  
"Easy Dean"  
I opened my eyes a bit and saw the familiar scruff of hair of Sam's head.

I tried to my limbs but they remained unresponsive to my commands so I gave up trying, I hated being weak like this I hated being vunarable and anything that went with it

"How long….Sammy?"  
"Two days Dean"  
"Damn"

I heard some more shuffling  
"How is he doing Sam?"  
"Woke up actually"

I heard light footsteps and a hand on my forehead  
"Fevers going down"

"Good to know Kalin"  
I heard a chuckle before I let sleep take me under again.


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey all I updated Bitter Angst, hope you all enjoy it. **

**Thank you Morning Misty and Babyreaper for the amazing reviews and questions. **

**Sam: Dean time to go**

**Dean: no**

**Sam: The readers want to know what happens next we can't just leave them hanging  
Dean: Ok fine *Shuffles over* **

* * *

**Chapter 29**

I awoke still in bed I turned and saw Kalin sound asleep on the pull out bed but no sign of Sam or Bobby I stood up my kegs shaking but I willed them to continue towards the bathroom, once I was done I went back to bed and sat down I grabbed the remote and turned on the TV.

Several hours passed when before Bobby and Sam came back with food in tow

"Well look who's up and about"

"I turned to Sam and stood hugging him even if it hurt a bit

"Man glad to see you again bro"  
"You too"

We parted before I sat back down.

**2 days later**

"I think you pushed it a bit Dean"

"Nahh, I feel fine never better"  
"Your hardly ready to start hunting much less drive"  
I glared at my brother

"Sam I haven't driven my baby in a while I would like to be able to do that"  
"I understand but still"

"But nothing Dean"

I turned and glared at Sam again  
"Shut up please"  
"fine"

Sam went back to reading the newspaper in his lap.

* * *

**Ok sorry this chap is short trying to come up with some ideas of what to do next, I got an idea thanks to babyreaper I may try it.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hello all we have reached chapter 30 *dances around* my plan is to get this fanfic to 45 chapters which is a lot to go still. Along the way if you come up with any ideas just let me know any advice is great thanks *Hugs you all* **

**Now on to the story. **

* * *

**Chapter 30 **

I smiled I missed driving my baby it had been a week since my rescue and since then Kalin had been traveling with us Bobby thought it was a good idea for him being around someone his own age, we pulled up into a burger joint I felt chills go up my spine as we entered.

I turned my head and saw a man in the corner I could not tell if he was looking at me he had his hood up and sunglasses on which was weird on a day like this, I nudged Sam and pointed slightly  
"I got an odd feeling about him Sam"

He nodded a man showed us to are seat I ordered as did the others once the food came we chowed down and paid for the food and went to the car, I felt the chills go up my spine again I saw the man come out of the restaurant he turned his head to me and I felt my heart clench a bit

"Dean…"  
I felt Sam's on my shoulder  
"Ohh sorry coming"

I got in the car and we drove off to are next case.

When we got to the hotel we checked in and set up I looked at the clock damn was it that late already the clock read eleven thirty seven where did time go

"Dean are you ok "  
I turned to Kalin and smiled  
"Yea I'm fine"

"Take the bed Kalin I will take the couch"

He nodded soon we all were asleep except for me of course I was still bothered by that one guy at the restaurant who was he and had he followed us, I sat up and looked out the window I saw no car or vans sitting in wait but that still didn't help.

I pulled out my 45 and sat in a chair near the door and window just in case I heard Sam mumble in his sleep and that made me smile and think back to when he was nine and I was thirteen

"_nnn" _

_I turned towards Sam but he was still fully asleep I smiled and got up and pulled the blanket over his shoulder tucking it around him he still kept on sleeping muttering words that made no sense at all and that made me smile. _

_I sat back down and continued to watch TV my eyes occasionally drifting towards the door towards the actual bedroom unlike some motels this one had a family room type thing and a bedroom off of that, it wasn't big but it was enough to call a temporary home and that was enough, I smiled as I heard Sam soft snoring  
"Keep on dreaming Sammy" _

_I muttered to myself I had noticed Sam had a vacant look in his eyes whenever dad left and I knew he wanted a family but it was hard when we constantly moved around state to state town to town. _

_My eyes drifted back to the TV occasionally checking on Sam _

_"Dean" _

_I turned and Sam standing in the doorway to the bedroom  
"What's up Sammy" _

_I got up and went over to him  
"I'm hungry" _

_"Alright lets see what we got" _

_I took him over to the cabinets and pulled some things out once Sam picked out what he wanted I made it and gave it to him. _

I smiled again at the memory I turned my head to Sam who was lightly snoring just like when he was little I smiled the I turned back to the door.


	31. Chapter 31

**Hey all ok change of plans for the chapter numbers but don't be mad because I am going to make a sequel to Darkness I have a title and plot laid out just need to find a good spot to stop at in this fanfic if u se a good spot let me know. **

**Also thank you all for the amazing reviews and the awesome feedback it makes me happy, its kinda like giving me chocolate. **

**Now on to the story**

* * *

**Chapter 31 **

I awoke to a light shaking

"Dean…wake up"

I mumble something  
"Dean"  
I opened my eyes  
"I'm awake"

I swatted his hand away

"Enough"

I sat up making my back crack I realized I had fallen asleep in the chair sometime in the night.

I stood up and shuffled to the bathroom showered and redressed  
"So who hungry?"

They both looked up and nodded I smiled then laughed  
"You two should see your faces"  
they smiled at me I then noticed since are rescue Kalin was smiling an actual smile not a frightened one

"Alright let's go then"

we left the room putting a do not disturb sign on the door then hopped into the impala and headed to the local diner to grab something

"So any cases

"A few things popped up, but so far nothing huge"  
I nodded as I pulled the car into a parking space.

We sat down and ordered a few moments later I took a sip of my coffee and as I looked up from the paper I was reading I saw the guy in the sweathshirt again walking to a black van I shuddered he was dressed just like he was the other day

"Dean you ok"

I jumped slightly as Sam put his hand on my shoulder  
"Yea I am fine"

The food came a few moments later

We ate and as we left I shuddered as if someone was eyeing me I turned the man in the sweatshirt was staring at me he then smiled and got into his van and drove off.


	32. Chapter 32

**Hey all got the title for the sequel to Darkness but don't worry I don't plan to end Darkness till chapter 40 and once this is done keep an eye out once Darkness it over…**

Chapter 32

I sat on the bed and turned on the TV and the news was on I was about to change the channel when I noticed the headlines and my stomach dropped

"About a week ago an illegal fighting arena was discovered most of the culprits were got but two men got away the police have told us there name of them is Cain and James Dick both brothers, they have been suspected of breaking and entering, vandalism, kidnapping"

My stomach dropped as she spoke about the other things on the list  
"Shit"

"Dean"

"Cain and his brother are loose"  
"Shit not good"  
"No not at all, may explain who I saw eyeing me when we stopped for breakfast"  
"Someone was watching you?"

I nodded

"Well what do we do"  
I sighed and turned the TV off.

I stood and grabbed a beer from the small fridge and chugged about half of it down

"Dean easy"  
"Sam this aint good they are more than likely pissed off at me and Kalin for escaping"  
Sam sighed  
"I don't know Dean.."

I looked up him  
"Let's leave town while we can and do it fast I am not sure if that guy who was eyeing me was one of them of someone who works for them"

I heard the door open and Kalin came in carrying food in his hands  
"Sorry it took so long"  
"Its fine Kal"

I helped him with the boxes and the soda bottles he was carrying and stugglig to carry in  
"Thanks"

I nodded.

After we ate I decided to tell Kalin the about the news I saw on TV and about the guy who had been eyeing me

"They...they got away..no..no"

he seemed to sink in on himself just like when we had met  
"Kalin its ok"  
"No Sam its not they will find us they...they always found me when I ran what difference will it make..they will find us and it wont be pretty"

I sighed  
"Kalin we will get through this, we will leave town soon and go some"  
"You don't get it Dean they will follow us, if that guy that was eyeing you is one of them he will just follow us and let the others know where we are"

I sighed there was no way I was going to get him to relax know that I had told him the news.


	33. Chapter 33

**Hey all chapter 33…wow I never thought I would get this far but thanks to all of you viewers and reviewers I have gotten this far so thank you tons. As I said a few chapters back it's like giving me chocolate. **

**Sam: Dean come on already **

**Dean: NO  
Sam: Dean come on the fans are waiting  
Dean: Sam…fine *Shuffle over* there happy  
Sam: Nods **

**Dean: Glares**

**Sam: What**

**Dean: Continues to glare**

**Chapter 33**  
I awoke to a loud thud I abruptly sat up and saw the door to the hotel room was opened the sky still dark outside  
"Sam…Kalin?"

"Dean"

I heard the voice it was low and sounded in pain I got up and went to the door and leaning against the wall was Kalin  
"Kalin…what happened?"

"The...the guy you told us about…he...he"  
he was in a lot of pain his eyes were slightly glazed his side bleeding.

I helped Kalin inside he was biting his lip to stop the pain from taking over but I knew the effort was in vain

"Take it easy Kalin"  
"Sam we got to go like now"  
I started bandaging Kalins side I would do more to it later but for know this would have to do

"Sam help me pack fast?"

I saw the fear in Sam's eyes he nodded knowing full well not to argue with me, I shoved all my belongings into my duffle bag Sam doing the same.

I went out and put all our stuff into the trunk then lay and old blanket in the back I went back to the room and got Kalin

"Ok buddy this is going to hurt a bit but just hang on for a bit longer"

He nodded a little; I laid him out in the back before covering him up cause of him shivering.

I got in the impala and started her up while Sam checked out once he got in I gunned it out of the parking lot.

I continued to drive I had to slow down after I got pulled over by the cops and explaining a bleeding person in the back seat would be really hard to explain

"Anyone following us Sam?"

"No..."  
I pulled up into the drive of Bobbys salvage yard I stopped to let Sam out so he could close the gate to the savage yard I pulled up to the house and honked, Bobby came out as I got Kalin out of the impala

"What...who have you two pissed off now?"

"Bobby Cain and his brother were not caught they slipped out of there hands"

Bobby helped me ay Kalin down while Sam got the medical kit.

An hour later I was sitting on a chair Kalin laying on the cot against the wall

"How is he doing?"  
"Fine..finally sleeping"

Sam sat in another chair

"Bobby should be back in a few moments he left to get some supplies"  
I nodded before taking another sip of beer.


	34. Chapter 34

**Hey all two chapter update for you tonight since you all have been so awesome. **

**Also thank you all for the view and for the awesome reviews as well…I know I keep saying thank you but once is never enough. **

**Chapter 34**

I walked into the room and saw that Kalin had his eyes opened

"Hey…your awake, how are you feeling?"

He opened his mouth but nothing came out  
"Hang on"

I left into the kitchen and got a glass of water I brought it back and helped him drink he coughed a little  
"Better"

He nodded

"Sore but better than I was…where are we?"

"Bobby's"

He looked around at the mess surrounding us and smiled.

I heard the door shut and Bobby and Sam came in carrying bags of food and supplies

"Looks who's awake"

Bobby came over and smiled

"Got a little worried you have been out for almost two days."  
"Wow…really"

He sat up then tried to stand

"Bobby can I use your bathroom"

He nodded and showed him where it was.

I walked over to the fridge and grabbed a beer handing one to Kalin and Sam

"So anything new going on"  
"No and no one outside the gates of the either"

I nodded taking a swig of beer picking up the paper Bobby had printed out on both Cain and his brother

"Man these two are trouble…"  
I ran my hand across my hair

"So is there a plan to get these two behind bars"  
"No…"  
"Bobby I was tortured and beaten as was Sam I ain't going to let them just get away so they can do this to others"

Bobby looked at me shaking his head.


	35. Chapter 35

**Hey all double chapter update so make sure to go back to chapter 34.**

**Chapter 35 **

I shuffled to my beloved impala and noticed how dusty she was I sighed  
"Bath time baby"

I rubbed the front of the car smiling, I went and found a bucket a big sponge and filled the bucket up with soap and water then headed back over and began to clean the dust covering her off making me smile more.

Once she was cleaned I dried the water off with about four towels once done she was gleaming and shining under the sun  
"Dean"

I turned and saw Kalin standing by some old cars holding his side  
"Kalin what are you doing up"

"Just needed some air, wow she looks nice"

"Thanks"

He came over and smiled

"You take mighty good care of her I can tell"  
"Yes I do…one time Sam drew some symbols on the trunk I about lost it he also shoved a little soldier guy in the door handle and we carved are initials in here too"

I opened the door and got in the back and revealed the initials carved into the wood making me smile  
"See"

he looked and smiled

"Awesome"

I sat there for a bit running my hand over the carving memories coming back to me.

Me and Kalin joined Sam and Bobby back in the house I grabbed a beer and Kalin got water

"She's all clean now"  
Sam smiled knowing what I meant

"She did get pretty dirty on the way down here"

I nodded in agreement I grabbed the newspaper and sat on the couch taking a sip of beer

"Hey Sam"  
"Yea"  
"Did you see this article"  
"No….what article"  
he came over and read over my shoulder

"Sounds like are kind of case...but should we really go"  
"Sam I ain't going to hide forever Sam me and my baby can't stay in one place for long you know that"  
"I know that Dean but..."  
"No buts Sam we are going"

He sighed giving up.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

I fell to the ground pain flaring in my leg

"Son of a bitch"

We had just finished are case Sam was burning the body and I was sitting against a tree with an injured leg

"Ok Dean it's done now let's get you to the car"

He came over and helped me up I bit my lip in pain

"Easy moose boy"

he chuckled a bit before setting me down near the back tire he opened the front passenger door and set and old blanket down before getting me and helping me in the car.

I tried not to pass out from not only the pain but from the blood loss as well

"Almost there Dean"

I nodded and looked out the window but it soon made me sick so I closed my eyes drifting to and old memory

_"Sam….SAMMY"_

_My heart pounded I hated it when he disappeared didn't mean to yell at him but it just came out _

_"Sam" _

_I ran and heard crying I ran towards an old tree and found Sam under it _

_"Sam" _

_"Go away"_

_His voice was shaky and he was hiccupping a bit. _

_I sighed and rubbed the back of my neck_

_"Sam..I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell…it just came out"  
Sam said nothing _

_"Sam" _

_I heard shuffling before he came out rubbing his nose his eyes red from crying _

_"Are you really?"_

_I nodded and sighed then smiled glad he was safe _

_"Let's go back and get you cleaned up ok"_

_all he did was nod at me and follow me back to the room. _


	37. Chapter 37

**Hey all only a few more chapters before this fanfic ends but don't worry there is a sequel after chapter 40 so keep an eye out. Also make sure to go back to chap 36 double update again.**

**Now on to the story.**

** Chapter 37**

I awoke my ribs and leg I turned my head and saw Sam sleeping in a chair not far from me

"Sammy"

I mover to sit up

"Don't even I had to stitch 2 slashes across your ribs and I had to set your leg cause you broke the damn thing"

I moved my head and saw Kalin and Bobby walk into the room Kalin came over and smiled

"Glad to see you awake"

"How long have I been out?"

"A day we had to carry you in here because you passed out in the car"

I heard movement and Sam woke up breathing in deep.

I turned my head and he smiled

"Hey..your awake"  
I nodded and smiled, Sam stood up and came over then looked to Bobby and Kalin

"can we talk for a moment"

He looked over to me

"Be right back"

I nodded as soon as they left my mind flashed to a distant memory

_"Dean…Dean" _

_"What is it Sammy"  
"When's dad going to be back?" _

_I sighed  
"I don't know Sam, he said two weeks but well you never know" _

_Sam looked at me and had that sad puppy look on his face _

_"Sam it will be ok he will come back he always does you know that" _

_"I know Dean but I hate that he's gone a lot"  
"I know I do to Sam…I do too" _

_all Sam did was nod. _

the memory ended as Bobby, Kalin, and Sam came back in

"Its been decided"  
"What has?"  
"We are going to hunt down Cain and his brother"  
my eyes widened  
"Ohh no...I.."  
"Dean they need to be put away"  
"Let the cops do it"  
they all looked at me there glares saying no.


	38. Chapter 38

**Hey all sorry for the late update…been busy as of late hope you all can forgive me *Bows low* **

**Glad you all are enjoying the story also as I mentioned in chapter one any characters you don't recognize are ones I made up like Cain and James and a the boss from a few chapters back please don't use them thank you **

**Now on to the story**

**Chapter 38**

I sat down and picked up the book that I had been reading earlier I laid the crutches down and sighed my leg was driving me crazy

"Hey Dean you hungry"

"Yea what you making?"

"Burgers and some fries"  
"Sounds good"

I continued to read the smell of burgers coming from outside I smiled a bit as another memory came into my mind.

_I sat on the bench Sammy playing with a soccer ball Bobby had brought, I was twelve and Sam was eight Bobby flipped the burgers on the small grill _

_"Almost ready" _

_I turned my head before diving back into the book I had brought  
"Dean you want cheese on yours"  
"Please" _

_"Sam" _

_Sam nodded no before kicking the ball around again I sighed and got up and joined Sam. _

_I kicked the ball to Sam who kicked it back he smiled then laughed making me smile he soon tackled me and we ended up wrestling causing a few grass stains on are clothes _

_"Lunch is ready you two" _

_We stopped and ran over Sam bowed his head and prayed he did a lot these days. _

The memory made me smile Bobby came in and saw me I turned and noticed Bobby just smiled back to me as if he knew what I was thinking about  
"What"  
"Nothing"

he set the plate of burgers down then called out Kalins name since he was upstairs showering, Bobby brought a plate over  
"Thanks Bobby"

he nodded setting a cold beer down before going back into the kitchen.


	39. Chapter 39

**Hey all one more chapter and Darkness will be over I know sad but never worry there is a sequel in tow I have a title and a plot already planned out and the point of views will make better sense as well than they did in this one when I get around to it I will go back and fix that not sure when though but I will let you all know when it does happen so you can read again if you want ^_^ …**

**Now onto the story**

**Chapter 39**

I picked up my crutches and hobble outside it had been weeks since the hunt I was sick and tired of the cast, sick and tired of everything Bobby and Sam had done and gone and done a lot of research on Cain and James trying to figure them out and all.

I sat on a bench and sighed I heard the rumble of the impala as it pulled up into the long drive stopping not far from me Sam got out first then Bobby  
"Hey…where's Kalin?"  
"Sleeping he got tired and wanted some rest"

Sam nodded and pulled some bags out of the trunk

"Got some food since we aren't going anywhere soon it seems"  
"We can't cause of this damned thing" I pointed to the cast encasing my leg making Sam smile

"Alright come on you two be nice and let's make some lunch ok"

I got up holding one crutch then picked up the other and following them inside

After lunch I plopped onto the couch and laid there my eyes growing heavy I yawned and soon fell asleep.

**Sam's Pov**

I placed a blanket over Dean as he slept smiling he had been forcing himself to stay awake I knew by the way he acted and by the fact he had dark circles under his eyes from lack of sleep I turned as I heard footsteps coming down the stairs  
"Hey Kal"

he waved and smiled  
"There's left over's in the fridge if you're hungry"

"Thanks"

he shuffle over and picked out some of the stuff and starting making a plate as he was doing so Bobby re entered the house

"Well looks like rain tonight best to stay inside and stay dry; I pulled the impala under the covered garage so she stays dry as well"

I smiled Bobby acted more like a father than are dad ever did and it felt nice that someone cared about us.


	40. Chapter 40

**Hey all final chapter of Darkness but don't worry as I said a bunch of times already there is a sequel and it will be up soon so keep an eye out…the sequel is called Shadows. **

**I am happy you all enjoyed this story and thank you all for sticking with it. Thank you all for the amazing reviews and feedback. Even though this story is over reviews, feedback, or opinions are still welcome. **

**Chapter 40**

I sat on the couch browsing through dad's journal I had gone through it thousands of times and I still read it

"Hey Dean we are going to go out want to join us?"

I looked up and saw Sam come in the room  
"Yea"  
I grabbed my crutches and we left and went to a local dinner and we ordered some food  
"So three more fucking weeks and this damned thing on my leg is off"

I saw Sam smile and shake his head.

The food came and we at chatted a bit Kalin laughed at most of Sam's lame jokes it was nice seeing him smiling and laughing he had changed a lot since we first met and it was nice to see

"Hey Dean you ok?"  
"Hmm"

I pulled myself out of my thoughts  
"Yea I'm fine"

"You sure you spaced out for a bit there"

I smiled  
"Just thinking is all"

"Ok just making sure"

I took another drink of my soda and stared out the window noticing the van again I tried to stay calm but Sam and the others noticed my face

"Dean"

I turned back  
"You ok"

I nodded my head to the van and Kalin paled two shades.

I turned back trying to ignore the van but my eyes wanted to look  
"Dean relax"  
"I can't fucking relax Sam"  
"Try"

I kicked Sam's leg to shut him up he glared at me wanting so bad to hit me back but my glare stopped him from even trying, I turned to Kalin who had shredded about two napkins onto the table and he was rocking slightly  
"Kal"

He turned his eyes wide  
"Are you going to be ok"

He nodded then turned back to shredding a third napkin letting it join the other scraps I turned to look out the window and saw the man standing he had taken the sunglasses off he looked at me and smiled and waved.


End file.
